Chicken Soup With Stars
by Amy494walker
Summary: Hotch is sick, Spencer and Jack take command of his care. HotchxReid and Jack Hotchner fluffy drabble. PG.


**Title:** Chicken Soup With Stars.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, no profit made.

**Rating:** PG/K

**Summary:** Hotch is sick, Spencer and Jack take command of his care.

**Prompt:** Est. H/R (but still a secret from the team). Hotch went to work sick and gets sent home. Reid goes over and helps him feel better. Jack assisting Reid in his endeavors is not necessary but greatly appreciated.

* * *

><p>When a knock at the door startled him from his paper work, Aaron tried to call out for whomever it was to enter but instead ended up coughing violently into his Kleenex. This flu was going to be the death of him.<p>

The source of the knock actually turned out to be Morgan, JJ, Dave and Prentiss. They all stood before his desk, looks of concerned determination on their faces.

Aaron looked at each of them expectantly before realizing they weren't going to willing give up why they were interrupting him, "Is there something you needed?"

"No." JJ said, looking him in the eyes, "This is about what you need."

When Aaron raised a questioning eyebrow, so Morgan elaborated, "You're sick as a dog man, you need to go home."

Aaron willed himself not to cough again as he fought a smile, "So this is an intervention?"

"Yes." Prentiss said, "You're working yourself into the ground and it's not even necessary. We haven't had a case in a week, this." She waved her arms to indicate the mass of paperwork adorning Aaron's desk, "Is just administrative crap that is not worth your health."

"Plus," Added Dave from his position slouched on the couch, "You're infecting us all. Get the hell out of here."

Smiling, Aaron decided against arguing. He really was exhausted and Prentiss was right about the paper work.

"You know what. I think I will actually." They all seemed stunned when Aaron stood behind his desk. Looking round at the team, he suddenly felt very grateful for them. It was nice to know that someone cared about him so much; beyond Jack and Spencer of course.

Speaking of whom, "Where's Reid?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ said, "He said we were wasting our time and that he wasn't going to help us fail."

Aaron smiled, more to himself that anyone else. Spencer had tried his darnedest to keep Aaron from going to work, even promising a back rub every night for a week, but Aaron hadn't relented. Of course then, he'd been well rested and had just eaten. He really should have been prepared for how crappy he'd feel by 1pm.

As the team filed out of the room, the first thing Aaron heard when he exited behind them was Spencer's smug, "Told you so."

"Actually, he agreed with us." JJ said in a tone that made it clear she was fighting the temptation to stick her tongue out at him.

"What?" Spencer asked loudly. Aaron knew the others would be confused by his lover's annoyed tone but Aaron understood and cringed. He would probably have to make it up to him.

Aaron didn't say a word as he made his way down the stairs, aware of Spencer glaring at him.

"I guess the genius doesn't know everything huh pretty boy?" Morgan teased as he walked past Spencer, ruffling the scowling man's hair. Aaron smiled apologetically at his lover and was pleased when Spencer begrudgingly smiled back. He knew Spencer was just happy he was going home, even if he was offended his offer hadn't been sufficient.

* * *

><p>The blaring of the alarm woke Aaron from a deep, deep sleep. He'd taken the night time cough drops he'd bought Jack and had, rather unwisely in retrospect, taking double the recommended dose because it was recommended for children. Now, he had to go pick Jack up from school and he could barely even open his eyes. When he finally turned his head to look at the clock, it felt like moving through cement.<p>

3:30

What? No. He'd set it for 2:30 Jack's school let out at 3:00. He must have slept through the alarm for 45 minutes. Oh god. Motivated by all the images of what could happen to his son while stood on the sidewalk alone, Aaron jumped out of bed and threw on his pants. He grabbed his shoes and practically fell down the stairs in his rush.

When the front door opened and Spencer walked in, followed by Jack, Aaron almost passed out with relief.

"Hi daddy." The boy said happily, throwing his bag down.

"Oh my god." Aaron sighed, placing a hand to his eyes, "I overslept, I thought he was alone." Shakily, he made his way down the rest of the stairs.

Spencer moved to his side and stroked a hand through his hair, "I left a message. I told the team I felt a little unwell myself and left early." He said soothingly, kissing his sweaty cheek, "Are you okay?"

Spencer knew how sensitive a subject Jack's safety was to him after the Foyet incident. Aaron closed his eyes, breathed deeply and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, fine. Happy to see you." He smiled and kissed his partner, on the cheek because he didn't want to infect him.

Feeling a familiar pressure on his legs, he looked down to see Jack with his arms wrapped around his knee's and smiling up at him, "Spency said you're sick. So we're gonna make you soup with stars like you did for me."

Aaron and Spencer bothed laughed, "Yes we are." His lover said, turning to Aaron, "No you mister, bed." He held his face into one of faux sterness.

"I actually feel pretty .." Aaron began.

Spence interrupted "Jack."

Jack in response, placed his hands on his hip and scowled up at him, a perfect imitation of Aaron, "Go to bed, right now young man."

Aaron smiled widely, looking between the steely determination of both Spencer and Jack before finally holding his hands up in surrender. "Alright, I give."

The two healthy resident's headed into the kitchen as Aaron made his way upstairs and got into bed. Nice, warm, comfortable.

Okay, maybe he was better of in bed.

A while later, Jack bounded in with bottled water and crackers while Spencer gingerly walked in with three huge bowls of soup balanced on a tray. Aaron was sure that if he could smell, it'd smell delicious. Jack immediately jumped up onto the bed and wriggled his way into Aaron's arms, snuggling close, while Spencer settled for sitting on the edge and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Not as bad as this morning." He said warmly.

Aaron eagerly took the bowl of soup from Spencer, not having realized how hungry he was, and said, "I told you. I'm feeling a little better. Probably one of those 48 hour things." He slurped a spoon of soup and sighed at the warm feeling it spread down to his stomach.

He suddenly wanted nothing more that to snuggle down and watch TV with his two favorite guys so, careful not to spill the soup, he shuffled over, moving Jack with him and patted the comforter next to him. Spencer happily slipped in next to Aaron and picked up his and Jacks soup, passing the boy his. Aaron knew from experience that his lover will have placed a few ice cubes in Jacks to make sure if he spilled, it wouldn't burn him. It made Aaron so content to see evidence of how protective Spencer was of his son. Their son. It made him feel safe.

Spencer picked up the remote and flicked the TV over to the movie channel, finding luckily enough, the lion king; a unanimous favorite.

Aaron took in his situation at that moment, Jack snuggled on one side, Spencer the other, both so eager to take care of him and wondered how in the world he'd ever gotten so lucky.


End file.
